Aristae: The Dreamer's Dream
by Tainted Paradox
Summary: She wants to go on her pokemon journey, but with all the pokemon taken by other trainers, and a cynical mother that wont let her go, she runs away, and encounters something else...rated for lots of violence and blood...O_o;;
1. The Dreamer's Dream

disclamer: pokemon does not belong to me...blah blah blah...however, tomiko does!  
  
Author's Notes: First one that I actually had the guts to send in...however, i really hope that maybe i can actually finish it...  
  
[…] = poke'mon translations  
  
//…// = thoughts of poke'mon/people/etc to others, in other words, telepathy.  
  
  
..:: the dreamer's dream ::..  
  
I found myself underwater…watching the sky as it fell. I really don't know what that really was, I really didn't think the sky was falling, but it did look that way. It was as if…well I dunno. It really just looked like something really big was flying over the water. That was basically it. I just wanted to say the sky was falling because it sounded cool. And since I was one of those not-so-cool people…and well, I just wanted to sound cool. So that was that. Now that we get that out of the way, on to the rest of my dream. Oh wait, you weren't supposed to know that yet…damn. Grr…see how I mess everything up? But anyway!   
I could see the shadow falling through the filter of blue, just able to see the bits of golden feathers pierce through the cloud of my vision. I saw one of the few golden feathers drop down gracefully, spinning as it came down. I would always wake up at that time, not really knowing what happened. I know, sounds pretty pointless for now. Yeah, I thought so too. But now it really doesn't seem that way. It seems so much more than a simple petty dream. It meant something. Usually, it never did, especially not to me. Back then I didn't know that I would be caught up into something that I really couldn't control.  
  
xoxo   
  
I was awake first thing next morning, could sleep really. What else was I supposed to do? It would be my first day as a poke'mon trainer! I would be able to get my first poke'mon from professor elm by tomorrow…I really don't know what I'm going to choose…fire, water, or grass? Hmm…hard choice really. Well I guess I don't really care as long as I can get someone I can rely on. I don't really care if it's sort of weak. I just need some one that I can really depend on if I really need to. I don't want someone that will just run away and leave me when I really do need them…then what?  
  
I dragged myself out of bed, slipping on a messy T-shirt and a pair of jeans from a small pile of clothes. The rest of my clothing was neatly packed in a backpack. The only thing else I really had was a thin denim jacket to wear, just incase it ever got cold.   
  
I really was surprised though, when I found out that my mom actually let me out. She was just a little bit overprotective…and I didn't blame her for it. There were just times when it became just too annoying to handle. And then that's the time when I would get pissed off. She didn't really even trust me out with my friends…it was that annoying. It even got to the point where she would constantly ask where I was going and with who…it would be nice if I actually got just a little bit of trust for once.   
  
Trust is what everything was built on. Trust. If you break that trust, everything would be lost, spirit broken, unable to ever rise up to what you were, ever again. Never. That would never happen to the poke'mon that I would get. I wont let it. I promised myself that. And yet…I didn't know that it would be much more than I could handle. And a promise…it had to be kept…that was how I got dragged into the whole thing…because of that one little promise.  
  
xoxo   
  
I found myself walking down the stairs. There she was, just waiting for me. She didn't say anything. And she knew that I wouldn't either. It's times like this where it was just unbearable. Why couldn't we act like a normal family? Because we couldn't. Because we really weren't. Denying it would be completely oblivious. I tried to get the words of my last farewell out of my mouth, but surprisingly nothing came out, just one little tired and emotionless "goodbye." That's how it always was. There wasn't much more conversation than that in the house. I didn't expect it there to be.  
  
I walked out the door, putting aside the feeling of uneasiness as I walked myself up to the lab. I knocked, no one answered. Professor Elm was up to something again. I was just about to knock again when a tired looking assistant answered the door rather hastily. "Hello, Tomiko! Come in! Quickly now!"  
  
"Gee, since when did you little sidekicks become so annoying?" I yelled at the assistant, who responded to my remark with a rather questioning look.   
  
"Hey, you can't blame us though! We've been busy!" A lanky man sporting crooked, nearly broken glasses walked into the room, looking as though he hadn't had any sleep for months. Dark circles ran around his eyes, making him look that much worse. It was surprising to see the professor in this condition. It was surprising to see the professor this way. Looking like that it made me question if he was doing his work well. I mean, what if he screws up and ends up killing a poke'mon or something? And what if that would be MY poke'mon?   
  
"Uh…professor…" I paused for a moment, I was still trying to take in his state and condition. "You…look kind of tired…don't you?"  
  
"Um…yeah…maybe just a little…" Elm scratched his head and led me into the main room. Inside there were three poke'balls, resting peacefully on a counter. I had expected to see two more trainers waiting for their poke'mon here as well…and yet I was faced with three.   
  
"Huh?" I had recognized two of the three, they both lived in this town, and yet, the third…I had never seen him before. I really didn't like him as soon as I saw him. I don't know what it really was…the messy hair…the brooding figure…the taunting sneer, the once that swept across his face the moment that I stepped into the room. I forced myself to ignore it…all that mattered now was that I get my poke'mon, and all I knew was that there were three of them and four of us. And I knew I was going to get one. Even if I had to go through one of the others. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
Elm was somewhere in the mess of papers, eventually throwing around one of them as he swam through the garbage. It wasn't a pretty scene. Finally he came back out and scratched his head. It's one of these times where I thought he was just a little bit dull to be working in a lab. One of the assistants were probably more careful than this guy. I shook my head. "Well, it looks like we have more trainers than we have poke'mon…" I grumbled. This guy just noticed? "In a situation like this the people that came earliest were to take their pick first."  
  
That did it. I was mad. I couldn't understand this guy. "What are you talking about? One of these dudes don't even live here!" I pointed to the boy that had given me that sneer when I walked into the room.   
  
"Oh…you mean Koji. Well…actually he does. He just moved here yesterday."   
  
"But you said that I would be able to go…remember! You promised me! Last year, the same thing happened, and I wasn't able to go because there were too many people! And what about the year before that? The same thing happened! Year after year you make these promises that you aren't able to keep! Why even bother to make them if you don't keep them? I don't understand why I even have to take this crap! You leave me out of everything? What is it? Do you make a pact with my mom to make me stay here and not go? I cant believe this!!"   
  
I really didn't mean to say that whole mess when I was there. I didn't mean to yell when I was there. I didn't mean to cry when all those other people were around. I found myself running out of the room from the humiliation. It was pretty stupid really. Every year I would run out like this, and the neighbors already knew me for that. Every year I would come to try, every year I would fail and be betrayed. It was funny how every year I still come back and forgive him, hoping to try again. The cycle of horror repeats. Sometimes I wondered how long I would be doing this. Maybe until I was twenty? Or longer even. Hard to tell really.   
  
I had went off to take a walk, get away from new bark for a while, I was really getting sick of this place. The smell of it began to be unbearable. 


	2. False Reality

..:: false reality ::..  
  
I embraced myself in the new air, not being in that stuffy old town anymore. True that the town was called the wind of new beginnings, but so far that place has only held misery for me. Maybe I should go out without being a poke'mon trainer. But it wasn't legal. I know. I sighed and plopped myself onto the tall grass. A few pidgeys came and tried to peck at me. I shooed them off, throwing a rock at them as they scattered to the winds. I looked at the sky for a while, watching the clouds drift off. I remember that I wished that I was them for a moment. That I was a cloud. I doubted that clouds had things like adults to worry about.  
  
xoxo   
  
Oh god…not again. I was having the same dream over again, being underwater, all that crap. I don't want to see it again. Especially right now. What was the whole point of seeing it if I wasn't ever going to see how it ended? I watched as that black shadow creeped over the water's surface, once again being able to see the bits of golden feathers through the dark. I told myself to wake up now. It was over. I always woke up here. But I didn't. No, not this time, this time was still here.  
  
Now what? I waited, and I saw another black shadow. A smaller one, another bird maybe? The smaller shadow's wingtips touched those of the golden one. I blinked for a moment. Next thing I knew the big shadow was coming at me, the wings in a vertical position, the beak as if were in a head-first landing. Golden beak crashed into the water, hitting my chest first. I felt as if I was dying. First thing I felt was the pain, naturally. Then as I went to touch the part that hurt so much I didn't feel my chest. I felt that beak. Then I saw it, the murky water, instead of looking blue, it had been tainted red. Was that blood? Yes I think so. The beak of the bird had torn right through my body.  
  
The feeling became even worse. The twitching of the bird. It was slowly coming to. It awoken to find me at the end of his beak, not knowing that he had torn right through my insides. I was ripping apart. I wanted to wake up. But I couldn't. All I could do was watch as the phoenix rose up into the air, carrying me with it. I was lifted up by its beak, and when my vision cleared I turned my head around to look at my back, the beak had gone right through me. I could see the other end pierce through my back. I saw my own blood drip down from it. The feeling alone was awful. I had began to throw up, but the huge bird just threw me off carelessly. I fell back into the water, hitting the ice cold deep with a thundering slap. I was dying. And a slow one too. What did I do to deserve this? What?  
  
xoxo   
  
Oh god. I was awake, and not dead. But my chest, the place where that horrid phoenix had flew into…it was still burning. I looked down, clutching something that was not my chest. A dagger. The thing had been lodged through my body. No wonder I was crying when I was awake. This didn't seem so awkward. A trickle of blood slowly ran down my shirt, staining the pure white into a darkened crimson. I pulled the weapon out of my chest, a bit more forcefully than I really wanted to. I was a bit afraid that it had been lodged in there too much, but thankfully not.   
  
After that I sat there thinking for a moment, not quite sure what was going on…and how I could actually take this sort of thing without screaming out loud. It did come as a shock to me, but not as much as I had expected it to be. Then I realized something. It was night. NIGHT! Oh crap. I was going to get a two hour lecture when I got home. I decided I had to go home and I would think of it once I got home. I was still clutching the dagger. I shrugged and stuffed it in my backpack, just incase I needed it.  
  
Wait…where was I? This wasn't the same place that I came to in the morning. Or maybe it was, maybe that it just looked different in the night. But who was I kidding? I was lying to myself, a technique that I developed as something to use to calm myself down…especially when it was times like these. But for some forgotten reason I had thrown that away that technique, I had ignored it completely. I didn't know what I was doing. And I was still crying.  
  
xoxo   
  
I had been wandering for what seemed like hours for now. Walking through thick brush and woods, not quite sure of where I was going. I had finally collapsed atop stone steps. A building was near it, but the lights were off, and plus it looked as if no one had been in there for years. Looking up I saw the ruins of the unown. I had read about this place in the textbooks. Which meant that I was near Violet City. Quite far from New Bark Town, and it would take a while to walk back. It looked as if the sun was beginning to rise.   
  
Either way it didn't matter. I needed a place to rest. And this was the only thing available to me. When I stepped into this thing I didn't know what to expect. And truthfully, I really didn't care. I was tired as hell, and I doubted that anything that stood in my way would stop me from getting any sleep. I think I collapsed on the floor there, and just fell asleep without a word. I remember that the last thing I thought of was if anyone would worry or care about me…knowing that I was gone. 


	3. New Arrival

..:: new arrival ::..  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I thought of was the dreamless night that I had. I was happy. I didn't remember that I was in the ruins of alph. I smiled and went back to sleep, only for a few minutes more though.  
  
After that was when I noticed the fuzziness curled around my neck, a black tail curving its way past my cheek, the tip ending at my chin. Rings of gold lined the short black velvet, forming something that somewhat looked like an eye. I didn't scream though, I was glad. It would explain why I didn't die from the cold in here. The creature that I rested my head upon gave a gentle purr. I knew it was a poke'mon, but I wasn't really sure of what it was. I felt the beating heart, making a strong, never-ending rhythm, pulsing down my face. Comforting really. I nearly fell asleep again, but the thing that I had been sleeping on began to move, and I lifted my head to let it go. I doubted that it really wanted to stay with me anyhow.   
  
I heard the footsteps of another coming from behind me, and once I turned around I saw what it was. A small cyndaquil, holding a few bits of food in its small mouth cocked its head once it saw me. I looked up above me, curious of what the creature that I had been sleeping on was.   
  
I was surprised when I saw it though. I had never seen a poke'mon like that before. I was guessing that it was one of the new dark types, just discovered a few months ago. I saw the same black velvet covering the rest of the being's body, the same types of designs outlining its fur. Atop its head was another type of symbol, or whatever…shaped like a moon. It turned towards me, bearing into me with its dark scarlet eyes, as if asking, "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
The poke'mon shifted its attention once more to the cyndaquil carrying the food. The cyndaquil, as if seeing what the dark one wanted, dropped the small amount of food onto the floor. I watched as they both ate the bits of fruit.   
  
I groaned, remembering the reason why I was here. I kind of wished that I had any of those poke'mon. I would even settle for the weakest caterpie. I looked at my watch, kind of messed up by now. I guess it should be about time that I leave. Better be heading back. I don't want the others to worry about me. Even if they wouldn't give a shit about me anyway. I picked up my backpack and walked out of the ruins.   
  
The afternoon sun blinded my eyes, and I just stood there for a moment, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the different level of light. I hadn't realized that the two poke'mon inside started following me. The cyndaquil came out first, welcoming the light, while the other was quite reluctant. In fact, it kind of turned away from where the sun shone strongest. I turned around and watched the two curiously.  
  
"Why are you following me? It's not like I'm your trainer or anything." I waited for them to say something. The cyndaquil broke the silence first.   
  
"Cynda! Quil!" (OMG…I cant believe I just did that…!) [I dunno…! I'm just following around umbreon!]  
  
"Huh?" I had no clue what it were saying.  
  
"Aaaa…CYNDA!!" [Uh…UMBREON! She doesn't understand! Now what?]  
  
"I told you! I don't get it!" I scratched my head.  
  
//You're not going to go back there are you? Not after what they did. Why do you think I'm here?//  
  
"Who said that?" I didn't get it. No one said anything. But it was still there. The cyndaquil stood on the floor, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at it. "It wasn't you was it?"  
  
//We've been cast aside, thrown away like trash. You cant go back, not after all that happened. You can't forgive them. I sure never did.//  
  
"…So…what do you mean?" I couldn't believe this. I actually started responding back.  
  
//You go on, with your journey.//  
  
"But they'll think I'm dead!"  
  
//Think about it. They deserve it.//  
  
"Who are you?" I turned to the nameless poke'mon. "You?"  
  
//I'm surprised that you didn't figure that out earlier.//  
  
"But…" I didn't get to say anything as the poke'mon dashed off, and it knew that I was going to follow. I groaned. Oh god, I was hoping for a peaceful walk today.   
  
xoxo   
  
I had found myself running after the thing, chasing after a dark shadow. You know how hard that is? The cyndaquil was pretty fast too, at least a lot faster than I was. After the long chase I found myself in front of the violet gym. The two poke'mon stood in front of it, watching the towering building. "You're kidding…how do I know you'll even listen to me? And I don't even have any experience as a trainer. I don't want to hurt you…"   
  
//You can't lose. Not with me. You said that a relationship, with anything or anyone, was built upon complete trust. You don't trust me now? How dare you abandon your own word. I should be the one questioning your alliance. You shouldn't be questioning mine.//  
  
"What relationship?? You're not even legally my poke'mon!" I yelled at it, my patience had gone far enough. It had crossed the line.  
  
//Then catch me.//  
  
"What?" The poke'mon nuzzled at my belt, the pokeballs that I had were at my waist, I had bought them when I planned to go on the quest. They were useless now. Or so I thought.  
  
//Do it. I'm waiting for you.//  
  
I didn't know what I was doing. My hand reached for the pokeballs that hung at my waist. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I threw the metallic red and white sphere at the dark poke'mon that lay in front of me, just waiting. It didn't take long, the thing didn't even resist. I picked up the ball that lay on the floor and threw it. The thing made a noise and let out the new poke'mon. My new poke'mon.   
  
//I'm not leaving without cyndaquil.//  
  
I slapped myself. Should have known. I felt pretty good either way, and threw the second pokeball that I bought. Cyndaquil didn't resist either. I bet the dark one told it not to. Few seconds later I got my second poke'mon. The two didn't like to be cramped up in the pokeballs, so they roamed around rather freely, I didn't really mind, not even if they left, since they weren't really legally my poke'mon. Well they actually were, but it just didn't feel right.   
  
xoxo  
  
I sat alone for a while, watching the sunset slowly melt away into the dark. The two poke'mon had gone off to pick some berries and the such. I had offered them some potato chips but umbreon just scoffed at it, and of course, cyndaquil did the same. The duo came back a while later, a few berries in hand. Cyndaquil started a fire to roast the raw fruit in, and it cast an eerie glow across the area. The umbreon sat itself on the floor, a bit tired, letting out a loud yawn that echoed across the silence of the night air. The two had fallen asleep, the fire across from them still blazing, the light dancing across their faces.  
  
The umbreon that seemed to be sleeping opened one eye, red gaze fixed on me. //What?? Take a rest. Big day tomorrow…//  
  
"Big day? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned the fox-like creature. Nothing had come out of the thing's mind, nothing at all. I ignored it, and lay myself on the cold, damp floor, since I had no sleeping bag anyway. I remembered that I had fallen asleep with umbreon's stone eyes cemented on me. 


	4. Underground Labyrinth

..:: Underground Labyrinth ::..  
  
The golden wings again? And the other shadow…the pure black one…it was here too. Once again the scene repeated itself. Once again the beak had pierced through my bleeding chest. Once again I felt the pain. Once again blood spewed from my body, melting into the rest of the ocean. The black shadow swooped down onto the water, floating just on the surface.   
  
xoxo   
  
I woke up with the sun shining strong down on me, the breeze blowing. The sky was a sparkling azure, complimented by the billowing white clouds. The scene would be perfect if only the ground below was in the same beauty as the sky had been above. Blood stained the dirt below me, tinting the brown a dark crimson. I had realized that the blood had come from my body, from the wound in my chest. There was no pain whatsoever though. I found myself clutching the dagger that I had found a while ago, my fingers seemingly in a seizure. Umbreon watched me as I examined my surroundings. Cyndaquil was quiet, hiding behind Umbreon. The two said nothing.  
  
//Let's go.// Umbreon broke the silence.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
//…You'll find out soon enough…// I was pissed off again…why doesn't this thing ever give me a straight answer? And plus I want to win a gym battle!!  
  
  
"Umbreon…bre…" [I…knew it…]  
  
"Cynda?" [Knew what?]  
  
"Breon…umbreon…" [From the moment that she appeared on the Alph Ruins…she was the destined…]  
  
"…aa??" [Huh?]  
  
"Umbreon…" [Never mind.]  
  
"…Cyn…" […aw…]  
  
  
The dark poke'mon had led me to the union cave. I was confused. "Why are you leading me here? I still have a battle with Falkner in Violet City!" The duo didn't respond. I expected it. ::sarcasm:: Some great poke'mon, one that wont even listen to what the trainer says, what a wonderful day this will be…::end sarcasm:: What else could I do? The only thing I was supposed to do is to follow them…that was my job after all.   
  
After walking for what seemed like miles along the narrow maze of the Union Cave we had finally reached a dead end, except for a small stream of glistening water, flowing strangely in zigs and zags. The two poke'mon dashed across the snake-like river. I tediously followed along, the bottom of my pants dragging to the floor and into the water.   
  
Crossing the water I had felt a small jolt of electricity. Not knowing what it was, I looked back, and saw nothing, just that same small stream of water. Slowly the sinew of liquid began to twitch, and moved, snaking out to rest somewhere else. Umbreon had been waiting for me, seemingly at another dead end. The two poke'mon stepped through the dirt wall, making a small splashing sound as they walked through. I was vexed. Things like this weren't normal, but I guess with a knife stabbed into my heart, and me being still living, wasn't exactly normal either. How could things get any worse?   
  
I touched the walls timidly, the tips of my fingers trembling in anticipation as they reached the walls, once again sending a shock across my system. I finally told myself to stop being a wuss and step through. Going through the walls was even worse. It felt like millions of needles being stabbed into my bare skin, pricking and poking me as if to see what I was, if I was really supposed to be there. The needles had let me through, and I fell to the ground with a painful thud. The area around my arms had bruises, small little dots of red where blood was supposed to fall, and surely enough they did. The tender drops of crimson fell to the ground, the earth eating it up as if it had been so thirsty for aeons. That made me think, how long had this place been here?   
  
I looked up to see the walls of the place, made of the same walls that had been in the union cave. One small detail though, the same little river that had been here the time I first came had been fused with the walls, the streams seeming to pulse slowly. They snaked along the walls of the cave slowly, glowing in the same slow rhythm of that of a heart beat. The veins seemed to change color too, first starting with the light sapphire blue of the sky to that of the blue-green sea, and finally to green of the grass of the land that we rested upon.   
  
I quivered in this place, the whole air filled with silence, seeming as if electric jolts were lined upon the room, every once in a while sending me a shock through the silent air. Two people stood in the main hall, one entirely dressed in silver, while the other entirely dressed in gold. The strange aura around them caused the air to quiver and shake throughout the whole time. They seemed almost too powerful for this place.  
  
The silver one was a woman, platinum strands of hair falling gracefully upon a shining robe. Her face was lined with strange runes, the shape of a moon lay on her forehead. The gown she wore was filled with intricate designs, radiant fabric glowing through the air. The one that stood next to her was a man, looking almost like the silver, maybe they were even twins. He was marked with the same rune as the first, except this one was of the sun. He wore a gold cloak, with almost the same design as the silver one. The two were both adorned with oversized wings, seeming to be too big for their form.   
  
As soon as they had realized that I was in the room, maybe even surprised at my sudden intrusion, they had both opened their eyes at the exact same time. I quivered at their glares, the two sets of silver and golden eyes boring into me. I desperately looked for the umbreon and the cyndaquil that had led me here in the first place. I found neither of them, instead I found the same boy that had "just moved here…" He stood with the cyndaquil at his side, not bothering to say a word. I waited for an explanation…and got none.  
  
  
  
author's note: that took quite a long time...i finally dragged my lazy ass up and made this chapter...probably going to take even longer to make the next one...^^;;; 


End file.
